The invention refers to a folding card with a cover that is connected to a back by at least one fold line, and has an internal folding system that is connected at least to the inside surface of the back, can assume a three-dimensional form when the card is unfolded, and has at least two superimposed frame elements that change their relative positions when the card is unfolded.
Folding cards of this type are known, for example, from French patent No. 828 362. They can be used in particular in advertising or as greeting cards. In the closed position, the cover of the card rests on the surface of the back. When the cover is folded open, a folding system attached between the cover and the back then appears and shows, for example, figures or elements moving in contrasting directions. This is intended to surprise the viewer or in some special manner appeal to him through the contents of the card.
The problem of the invention is to create a folding card of this type in which a special design results in a special effect on the viewer, and which can on the other hand be simply produced.